CanyonClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In CanyonClan... (Rp WolfClaw) It is the day after we left MountainClan. Outside of our former clan's territory we found a deep canyon and made our camp at the bottom of it. There is plenty of prey and water in this area, we should do fine. We have elected Cougertooth as leader, but have not decided on the medicine cat and deputy. We hope more cats will join us, former clan cats or not.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) (rping Tallheart. is she going to stay deputy?) I had lived alone in the canyon until CanyonClan came along and I joined them as deputy.-- (rping Snowpeak) I sat alone in the new nursery, happy to be nice and warm in the canyon instead of up on the cold mountain. It would also be safer and more sheltered in the Canyon, so it would be safer for my future kits. I felt a strange twinge in belly, but it was gone in less than a second, so I ignored it, padding out into the sun to warm my pelt.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) (Wolfclaw) A moon has past sence we left Mountainckan. A rogue named Tallheart joined our ranks, and is now our trusted deputy. Snowpeak has also joned us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Morning) I padded into this group of cats who call themselves CanyonClan. "Hello?" I said. A ginger tom padded down to me. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Morning," I awnsred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 03:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (rping Tallheart) I saw a strange cat I didn't know in the canyon. I padded up in enough time to hear him/her say, "my name is Morning." "What are you doing here?" I asked.-- (Rping Snowpeak) I felt my belly twinge again, but I Ignored It and picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Cougertooth) "Are you here to join us, perhaps?" I asked the cream colored she-cat. "Yes, exactly," she replied. "Tallheart, can you show Morning around camp? I was planning to go on a hunting patrol with Wolfclaw and Waspsting," I said to my deputy. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (rping tallheart)"Of course." I nodded. I led Morning around camp, and as we came to the nursery, I saw Snowpeak wincing in pain. "Is everything okay, Snowpeak?" is asked. "I'm fine." Snowpeak meowed. "Who's this?" she asked. "This is Morning. (s)he will be joining CanyonClan."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (She, she's going to be the med. cat) Tallheart showed me around camp. When we were finished, I decided to tell her why I came. "Tallheart?" I asked. She nodded. "The reason why I came here is that I saw dreams and visions of cats with stars in their fur. They told me to be your medicine cat," I said ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Stormy padded up the large ravine. She was too tired to go anywhere. This would be her burial place. She huffed one last time before sliding down the slope. She didn't even feel cold anymore, it was as if she had come imune to it. She tried one last time to call for help though she doubted anyone would hear. "Help! Hello?" Prickl ar 22:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Tallheart)"Really?" i asked Morning. Then I pricked my ears and my fur bristled. "What was that?" I asked her. then I heard it again and raced after the sound of some cat calling, "Help! Hello?"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Snowdawn) "Hey, what's that?" I asked. "What's what?" asked Nettlesting. "That noise." I replied. "Oh StarClan," she muttered. "Lets go and find out." We exited camp and found a cat. She was too tired to move so we took her to camp were the medicine den would go if we had a medicine cat. Morning padded up to me. She then ran off and brought some herbs, shoved them in the loners mouth, and the loner opened her eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Smokey croaked and opened her eyes. "What?!" She barley meowed. "Where am I? Who are you?" Then she settled herself down. "I like this place," She murmured as she noticed it was sheltered from the wind. Prickl ar 22:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Morning," she said. "And I'm Snowdawn and this is Nettlesting," I said. "Your in the CanyonClan camp," said Nettlesting. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "I-I.." Smokey thought of her home. She knew it would be too hard to go back home. "I can't go back," She meowed hopeing the cats would understand Prickl ar 22:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "I'm deputy, Tallheart." I introduced myself to the newcomer.-- (snowpeak) I felt another twinge in my belly, and this time I couldn't ignore it. I raced into the camp. "My kits are coming!"-- (tallheart) "Morning, do you know how to deliver kits?" Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "I do!" I meowed and quickly went to help the white cat. Prickl ar 22:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Snowpeak bit down on a stick as she kitted four heathly kits. She licked them dry then carried them back to her nest and curled her tail protectivly around them.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and helped Snowpeak deliver. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Later.... "Morning," said Cougertooth. "From now on you shall be Morningrose, and shall serve as our medicine cat, may StarClan light your path," said the leader. "Morningrose! Morningrose!' shouted my new clan. Even Later... I was cheacking on Snowpeak and her kits when I relaized that they have not been named. "Have you chosen names for them?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Snowpeak)"Yes I have" I meowed. I pointed at a silver she-kit and meowed, "That one's going to be Mountainkit, for the Mountain we used to live on." then a ginger she-kit, "Seakit.", then a dark gray tom, "Darkkit", then at last the golden tom, "And Sunkit."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) "Pefect names for perfectly healthy kits," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) A few days later.... Nettlesting moved into the nursurry expecting Cougertooth's kits. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC)] Smokey shoved a mouse to Nettlesting. Smokey liked helping out the cats here. Nettlesting was the closest thing Smokey had for a friend. She was afraid she might have to go though. No one asked her to stay or even what her name was.. Prickl ar 00:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) A few Days later... (Cougertooth) "Smokey?" I started. She turned to face me. "Are you planning on joining CanyonClan?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (Snowpeak) I picked up Seakit by the scruff while my other three kits followed me up the narrow paths along the side of the canyon. Finally, we reached a cave. I made sure that my kits didn't trip adn fall off the side of the paths. When they were all safely in the cave, I dropped Seakit and followed them into the cave. Then the tunnel sloped upwards and they emeraged into sunlight. The kits squealed with excitment and ran around in the grass. I turned and looked abck into the hole. I smiled, happy that I had found a secret path out of the canyon. I HAD to show this to Tallheart, it could bring both good and bad, it was a safe way to get out of the canyon, but it was big enough for something like a fox to sneak right down into camp. At the thought of danger, she padded closer to her kits as they rufhoused.-- (Mountainkit) I jumped at Darkkit and batted at his ears.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (Snowdawn) "Hey, where's Snowpeak?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 03:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Smokey scented Snowpeak's scent over on the other side of her. "She is somewhere over there," Prickl ar 16:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (tallheart) I followed the scent up a narrow path up the side of the canyon. "Why was she up here with the kits?" I wondered.-- (Snowpeak) I heard some voices coming out of the tunnel behind me. I turned to the tunnel and called down the tunnel, "I'm up here!" I called. "I found this cool shortcut up outside the canyon!" I still kept an eye on my kits as they tumbled around on the grass as they played.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (Strompaw) I came back from a hunting patrol with Mistpaw and our mentors with tons of freash kill. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Smokey glanced at Cougertooth. "I think I want to stay." she murmured. "I would like to take one of your names please." (Name her anything but remember she is a dark grey she-cat with darker flecks and bright ice blue eyes) Later at high rock...... (Rping Cougertooth) "Smokey, from now on your name will be Blizzardshadow, may StarClan light your path," I said. (How's That?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) (Love the name!) Blizzardshadow dipped her head. "I will always be loyal to CanyonClan," She meowed her tail high. Prickl ar 01:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) (Cougertooth) I nodded. "Blizzardshadow! Blizzardshadow!" yowled the clan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Much later, I took the kits down to camp ahgain and settled in the nursery.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 21:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Later... (Snowdawn) I noticed the freash-kill pile was low. "Blizzardshadow, Wolfclaw!" I called. "Can you go on a huntig patrol with me?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," Blizzardshadow meowed and padded out of camp, looking for prey. Prickl ar 21:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I caught a mouse and three shrews. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I caught two hares and a small scrawny song bird. "Wolfclaw?" I called as I heard something move in the half-dead shrubs that had been bombarded by the harsh winds. Prickl ar 22:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) "What?" he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:10, January 24, 2012 (UTC) "Are you in the shrubs?" Prickl ar 22:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," he said as he came out of the shrubs witha jaw full of prey. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Snowpeak watched her kits playing the camp. Mountainkit jumped on Seakit and smacked her with her paws.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardshadow let out a puff of embarrasment. "I get this feeling i'm being watched. Do you ever feel that way? Up here in the bare-rock and almost no cat out there you feel sorta... I have lived in the mountains for my whole life but right now.." "Well if your talking about the feeling when your being stalked by Rockpaw, then yes, I know exactly what you mean," replied Wolfclaw. I caught a thrushed and said "How about we go back to camp?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) "Mm, okay," I murmured. (Can some tom be her mate? In the future of course) Prickl ar 16:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (blackfire can.) Blackfire got up and streatched.---- Talonpaw ran into the meddy den with cat mint. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (Do you know the history of canyonclan?) Blizzardshadow padded back to camp. There she dropped her two hares but kept her songbird for herself. Prickl ar 17:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (can u tell me?) "Nice catch." meowed Blackfire. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) "Hm, thanks," I mewed. (I think rockpaw chased away a few mountianclan cats so the mountainclan cats created canyonclan, then a bunch of loners joined) Prickl ar 16:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardshadow looked straight into Blackfire's eyes and she felt herself melt. They were so pretty with flecks of amber. "Dare to share?" She asked Prickl ar 17:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah, I'll tell you. Cougertooth had enough of this fox dung from the leadership in MountainClan. He walked out of the camp and asked who would join him. Nettlesting, Wolfclaw, Snowdawn, Stormpaw, and Mistpaw joined him and found a canyon for their new camp. Then loners and rogues joined.) (Morningrose) I started to sort some herbd. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:14, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I licked Mountainkit on the head when she rolled over to my paws. She complained, then stood and went back to playing.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 06:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "I dare." mewed Blackfire.---- Talonpaw "Here aresome more." she mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "Great Work!" I said as I put them on the shelf. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Talonpaw purred. We padded outside and got some freash kill. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Mistpaw) I practiced fighting with my brother and mentors. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 20:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardshadow purred and settled down in a small patch of old grass that was showing beneath the layers of snow. "I hope the sun comes out! The cloudiness is making my day feel gloomy," She mewed to Blackfire. Prickl ar 22:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I sliped and fell on a rock. "Ow!" I shouted. "What's wrong!?!" asked Stormpaw. I think I broke my arm!" I yowled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (arm? Cats grew arms?XD honest mistake) Blizzardshadow sat up. "Did you hear that?" Prickl ar 23:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Front leg) "Ow!" I yelped. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Come on, we need to help them!" meowed Blackfire. (Mistpaw) My mentors helped my limp to the medicine den. "Oh my StarClan! What happened to you?" asked Morningrose. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Talonpaw ran to the apprentice's side. "Here, eat these poppy seeds! It'll help with the pain." meowed Talonpaw. "I don't know! Me and Blizzardshadow were sharing fresh kill, and we heard her cry!" mewed Blackfire. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I wraped her leg in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Blizzardshadow and I. ''Blackfire" I corrected but I really didn't care, I helped heal Mistpaw. "Everything will be okay, everyone slips sometimes," I mewed at Mistpaw but I looked at her leg and it looked pretty bad. Prickl ar 00:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Talonpaw checked out Mistpaw's leg. Blackfire looked at Blizzardshadow. "I hope she's okay." he mewed. "I'm going to catch her a mouse." he meowed to blizzardshadow. He ran off. Suddenly, he was jumped by a fox(?). He fought it bravley, barley making it out alive. He did catch his mouse too. He drug his body into camp. "Blackfire?" Prickl ar 00:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "I-I wanted to get M-Mistpaw a mouse to m-make her happy! I...jumped...fox!" whimpered Blackfire. "You bird-brain! Always getting yourself in trouble," Blizzardshadow mewed and hauled him to the medicine cat den. "Well my friends, seems we have another patient" Prickl ar 00:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Talonpaw sighed. She gave Blackfire herbs and soaked up the blood. "Now, don't go off playing with foxes." growled Talonpaw. Blackfire gave Mistpaw a black mouse, one of the rareist to find in the canyon. "For you." he mewed. then he gave Blizzardshadow, a white mouse, they were the rareist to find. Talonpaw gasped. She knew that a white mouse was a sign of love in the canyon. (blackfire didn't know that.) "Thanks," I mewed and ate it. It seemed to taste better than usual... (Ooooo XD) Prickl ar 01:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Talonpaw blushed. "OOOOOOOOO!" she teased. "hrmmm?" asked Blackfire. Talonpaw broke out laughing. Blizzardshadow looked up and smiled "WHAT?! The secret is killin' me!" Prickl ar 01:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "What's going on?!?!?!?!" cried Blackfire. Talonpaw stopped laughing. "Something you don't wanna know. It'll break all the cuteness!" mewed Talonpaw. Blizzardshadow snorted and moved closer to Blackfire becuase she was cold. (Cuties) Prickl ar 01:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Blizardshadow moved away. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Prickl ar 01:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (Nettlesting) "You seriously don't know?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Talonpaw tackled Nettlesting. "SHHHHHHHHH!" she hissed. Blackfire was angry. Every cat was practicly on his nervs. He didn't show it though. I pushed the apprentice away. "Come on, Talonpaw, the tom deserves to know," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Look at them! If you tell him, he might think its gross! It'll ruin the whole thing!" spat Talonpaw. "He's mature enough to know, not like you," I replied. "The white mouse is a sign of love in CanyonClan. When Lilybreeze and Longtalon were still appretices, he caught her a white mouse. From then on it was a sign of love. The black mouse is a sign of death, because acording to Minnowflame they ate one the night before they died," I said. Mistpaw spat out her mouse. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, that's a dark gray mouse, Mistpaw. Blackfire is sorta colored blind. The dark gray mouse means good health." meowed Talonpaw. Blackfire watched Talonpaw talk with Nettlesting. He wondered what it was about. Mistpaw whent back to eating her mouse. CanyonClan has ony been here for a few moons and we already have myths and superstisions. I saw Redflame and Adderscale talk to Cougertooth about Mistpaw's and Stormpaw's warrior ceremony. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Talonpaw walked over to Stormpaw. "Last night... A starclan cat walked up to me and...and...She told me the Storm can only be calmed by Rain." she meowed. (as in Stormpaw+Rainpaw.) (Stormpaw) "What does that mean?' I asked. (I know what it means) "I dunno." mewed Talonpaw. "Is there someone named Rain or something you know?" she asked. "Rainpaw..." he thought to himself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Later.... "Mistpaw, from now on your name shall be Mistrain. Stormpaw, from now on your name shall be Stormwolf. May Starclan light your paths as new warriors of CanyonClan," said Cougertooth. Snowdawn and WolfClaw's hearts swelled with pride. Their former mentors cheered their new names with joy. "Mistrain! Stormwolf!" cheered the clan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Icewish's Pages Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay